


Almas

by Chicarvil



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:27:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28672236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chicarvil/pseuds/Chicarvil
Summary: Dean y Sam investigan un caso con relación con Egipto.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

Titulo: Almas  
Autor: chicarvil o chicar  
Resumen: Dean y Sam investigan un caso con relación con Egipto.  
Tiempo: En algún lugar de la segunda temporada.  
Calificación: Aun no lo tengo muy claro pero por si acaso Nrm-18  
Pairing: Sam y Dean (off course)  
Advertencias: Seguramente muerte por risa. 

-Malditos egipcios. ¿Es que no podían quedarse con sus momias y sus ostias?-rumio por duodécima vez Dean mientras miraba fijamente como su hermano buscaba y rebuscabas información sobre lo que les había pasado sin dejar de acariciar la bola de pelo que se acurrucaba justo al lado de la mano que utilizaba el ratón. 

El día no pudo empezar mejor, primero encuentran un caso que prometía ser de lo más interesante. Momias. ¡¡Momias¡¡. Genial. Ya habían cazado vampiros, hombres lobos y ahora iban a cazar momias. Sin duda la vida de cazador era la leche. ¿Cuántos humanos pueden presumir de haberse enfrentado a esas cosas y salir ileso? Dean si, y no solo de eso, sino de muchas cosas más. Sin saber porque alzo la mirada y la clavo en su hermano que en ese momento se dejaba caer sobre el respaldo de la silla con ese bicho enroscándose en su regazo. Un gruñido molesto se formo en su garganta que no llego a salir. Sabía que tenía que estar molesto, debería de estar protestando y maldiciendo igual o más que hacía solo unos minutos pero le resulto imposible. Una sensación de calma le acaricio la parte de atrás del cráneo haciendo que se olvidara momentáneamente de limpiar las armas (cosa que le relajaba horriblemente) y se concentrara en todo el caos que había transcurrido. 

[I]Decidieron ir al Museo de Historia Egipcia para poder recabar toda la información que pudieran en lo referente al caso. Sam rotaba los ojos cada dos por tres mientras Dean le contaba toda las películas de Boris Karlof que había visto sobre La Momia y derivados, intentando hacerle ver a su hermano que eso era otra manera de recabar información pero claro, Samuel Winchester es un ratón de biblioteca y ni borracho iba a dejarse convencer que se podía matar a una momia al estilo Hollywoodense. Y si Sam no se iba a dejar convencer, Dean no iba a dar su brazo a torcer. Antes de darse cuenta estaban discutiendo sobre lo cuadriculado que era Dean y lo negativo que era Sam. Echándose en cara el uno al otro cosas que no tenían culpa pero sin llegar a importarle.   
Llamaron tanto la atención que los vigilantes les rogaron amablemente que se marcharan porque estaban dando un espectáculo. Dean incluso llego a oír algo sobre una pelea de gatas. Casi se lía a tiros al oír eso.  
El caso fue que terminaron cada uno en su rincón de la habitación sin dirigirse la palabra. No lo entendía, de verdad que no lo entendía, ¿cómo era posible que compartieran las 24 horas del día y que ninguno de los dos pudiera comprenderse? De todas formas no era algo que le importara mucho a Dean. Sabía perfectamente como terminaría todo, con Sam poniendo sus ojos de cachorro y el cediendo (no sabía en que cedería pero lo haría). Así que no se molesto mucho ante el silencio, es más, lo agradecía. Eso del sentimentalismo no iba con él.   
Debió de saber que algo iba mal en cuanto vio como Sam se desplomaba cuan largo era en el suelo y poco después cayó él.   
Pero... ¿Cómo imaginarse lo que iba a pasar? Como suponer que cuando se despertaran se encontrarían con que "alguien" o "algo" les había sacado las almas y les había dado forma de animal.  
-Como en la Brújula Dorada.- le comunico Sammy completamente alucinado mirando "Su Alma". Que no resulto ser otra animal que un coyote de lo más aterrador: De pelaje negro y recio, grande como un Gran Danés y de ojos grises. 

Si no fuera porque era un animal de lo más tranquilo habría sido terrorífico.  
Ni que decir tiene el susto que se llevaron cuando abrieron los ojos y vieron a esa cacho bestia mirándolos con la cabeza ladeada como si fuera un gran San Bernardo, interrogándoles con la mirada.   
Dean casi lo cose a tiros, no lo hizo porque en el momento en que Sam se golpeo con la cama, alejándose de él, se lastimo una mano haciendo que el animal lloriqueara y le enseñara la pata lastimada (que curiosamente era la misma sobre la que su hermano había caído mal). No supo porque no aprovecho ese momento para dispararle solo que cuando miro lo miro a los ojos no pudo hacerlo. 

Eran demasiado parecidos a los de Sammy. 

Examinaron al animal como si fuera un extraterrestre que se dejo hacer con una mueca de disgusto. Les llevo más de dos horas saber qué es lo que era pero lo consiguieron. Al parecer la sala donde se habían peleado era la sala de un Dios Egipcio que tenía complejo de striker y para divertirse se dedicaba a separar las almas de sus cuerpos (menuda manera de pasar el rato) en forma de animal. Sam se quedo de una pieza al ver que su alma era la de ese descomunal coyote, no tanto por su aspecto sino porque en la religión egipcia el coyote es el dios de la muerte.

-De todas formas da igual, Sammy.- le había dicho.- solo tenemos que buscar la manera de volver a meterte el alma dentro.

-Lo que no entiendo es porque la tuya no está aquí.-pregunto el psíquico a nadie en particular. 

Ante eso Dean solo pudo encogerse de hombros y salirse por la tangente, alegando que era normal que un Dios no dividiera su alma y su cuerpo ya que era demasiado guapo. 

-Y es una pena, porque si tu eres ese bichejo.-señalo al gran animal que alzo las orejas y ladeo la cabeza al ver que se hablaba de el.- Yo de seguro seria un león.- enseguida se arrepintió de decirlo, ya que no hubo salido esas palabras de su boca cuando la cama donde el cazador paso la noche empezó a moverse, haciendo que tanto los dos hombres como el coyote se pusieran en guardia. 

La sorpresa fue mayúscula cuando un pequeño gatito de ojos verdes asomo la cabeza de entre el revoltijo de las sabanas y se fijo en los tres como si no entendiera porque lo miraban con tanto ahínco, luego salto de la cama y se froto con las piernas de Dean con un coqueto ronroneo.

La carcajada de Sam fue mayúscula. [/I] 

Eso fue hace tres horas, dos de ellas el universitario se las había pasado partiéndose el pecho de la risa, revolcándose por la cama y el sillón sujetándose la barriga mientras repetía una y otra vez: Un león... Un león… Para luego estallar en carcajadas. Dejo de hacerlo en cuanto la gata (porque para colmo no era macho, era hembra, mandaba narices) se enredo en las largas piernas de Sam y lo miro como si fuera el gato de Shrek. 

-Será mejor que empiece a investigar.-dijo sentándose delante del portátil y hasta ahora no había dicho nada. NADA. Ni una sola palabra. Solo se había dedicado a acariciar ese maldito gato (gata, Dean, tu alma es una gata. Argggghhh) que no parecía cansarse de que los largos dedos de Sammy lo toquetearan. 

La sensación de tranquilidad volvió, sintiendo una leve presión detrás de las orejas que lo adormecía. Estaba a punto de caer en un profundo sueño cuando se dio cuenta de que esa tranquilidad no era porque estuviera cansado o aceptando el hecho de que su alma no fuera un lobo o un perro, sino porque Sam estaba acariciando el dichoso gatito que en ese momento se hacia una bola en sus piernas. 

-¿¿Quieres estarte quieto??-gruño el cazador incorporándose en el sillón, llamando la atención del psíquico. 

-No estoy haciendo nada.- se defendió Sam mirándolo por encima del hombro con los ojos abierto como platos. 

-Deja de acariciar a mi gata. Estas consiguiendo que me quede dormido.- refunfuño sin siquiera darse cuenta de lo que significaba lo que acababa de decir. 

Sam parpadeo un par de veces con la sorpresa pintada en el rostro, acto seguido miro al gato y con una última caricia lo dejo en el suelo. El pequeño animal se contoneo con sus gráciles movimientos hasta donde el coyote descansaba, justo al lado de Dean apoyando su gran cabeza sobre el reposabrazos del sofá y mirando al cazador fijamente, como si tuviera miedo de que fuera a escaparse y se hizo una bola a mitad de camino de las patas del gran animal y el pie de su dueño.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

El psíquico observo todo el proceso completamente absorto. El alma de Dean se acurruco de tal forma que estaba entre el coyote y su cuerpo. Colocado estratégicamente para sentir si alguno de los dos se movía y reaccionar. 

Sorprendente, no. Alucinante. 

Al principio le choco bastante lo de que su alma fuera un coyote. El no se consideraba una especie de mercader de la muerte ni nada por el estilo pero le veía más sentido una vez visto como se comportaba el animal. Era pura tranquilidad, observaba pacientemente todo lo que había a su alrededor y lo analizaba, como si de verdad entendiera todo lo que estaba pasando (cosa que seguramente haría). Comprendió perfectamente el porqué su alma era así. Lo que no comprendía era la de Dean. 

¿Un gato?

Y no un gato cualquiera. Si hubiera sido uno de esos gatos que parecen tigres en pequeño lo hubiera llegado a entender pero el alma de Dean era un gatito pequeño (y la mar de mono) de color canela que poseía unos grandes ojos verdes (iguales que los de Dean) y que no solo era de lo mas perezoso (se paso dos horas acurrucado entre las sabanas después de que los dos se despertaran y vieran al coyote), con una gruesa cola color naranja que no dudaba en rozar contra su nariz cada vez que tenia ocasión, sino que además era de lo mas meloso; cosa que quedo confirmada en cuanto se sentó delante del portátil y el bicho se acomodo encima de la mesa, a su lado, y miro la pantalla como si supiera leer, no tardo ni medio minuto hasta que hociqueo con la pequeña cabeza contra su mano para que le acariciara.  
Sin duda ese Dios egipcio debía de estar borracho porque Dean nunca se dejaría tocar de... Un párrafo de lo más revelador corto sus pensamientos. 

[I]Las almas separadas no pueden mentir sobre sus emociones, actúan por instinto, como los animales. Por eso optan dicha forma. [/I]  
A Sam le costó un buen rato entender pero cuando lo hizo se quedo completamente flipado mirando el alma de Dean que en ese momento alzaba la cabeza con un suave ronroneo para que pudiera acariciarle mejor debajo de la barbilla. ¿Sería algo tan simple? Según todo lo que estaba leyendo, si. Al parecer las almas no entendían de sentimentalismos, ni esas chorradas. Si le gustabas, le gustabas, si no, no.   
¿Eso significaba que Dean se moría de ganas porque alguien lo mimara? ¿De qué lo protegiera? ¿Por qué su alma era la de un lindo gatito? ¿Y la suya un feroz coyote?

Giro la cabeza para mirar a su alma y la vio sentada al lado de su hermano con la cabeza apoyada en el sofá y mirándolo fijamente. Vigilándole. 

Suspiro al darse cuenta de que así se sentía en lo referente a Dean. Vigilante. Tenía miedo de que si por algún casual dejaba de mirarlo su hermano se esfumaría, dejándolo solo. 

Todo ese asunto de las almas estaba resultando ser de lo más revelador. Tal vez si dejaba pasar un poco de tiempo podría averiguar cómo se sentía el mayor de los Winchester y todo ello sin necesidad de hablar. 

Genial.   
-¿¿Quieres estarte quieto??-el tono irritado de Dean llamo su atención. 

Sam parpadeo confuso y lo miro por encima del hombro. Su hermano se sacudía la cabeza como si quisiera quitarse algo de encima. 

-No estoy haciendo nada.- se defendió.

-Deja de acariciar a mi gata. Estas consiguiendo que me quede dormido.- refunfuño. 

Esa frase sumada a todo lo que acababa de leer confirmaba todas sus sospechas. Si acariciaba al gato, acariciaba a Dean. Paso la mano por encima de la pequeña cabecita peluda y se quedo helado en el sitio. ¿Eso significaba que si mataban al felino también mataban a su hermano? Dejo caer al animal y empezó a buscar la respuesta a esa pregunta. 

No tardo en encontrarla.

-He encontrado algo.- grazno con un nudo en la garganta. 

-Espero que sea como librarnos de estos bichos.- gruño el cazador poniéndose de pie, siendo seguido de ambos animales. El coyote se posiciono al lado del psíquico y lo miro con expresión grave y el gato escalo por las arqueadas piernas de su dueño, sin importarle el clavarle las uñas y las quejas de Dean, y se acurruco en sus brazos.- No creo que pueda sobrevivir a este saco de pulgas mucho tiempo.-arrugo la nariz y aparto la cara cuando, por única respuesta, su alma le lamió la cara de forma amorosa.

A Sam se le encogió el corazón al ver los actos del animal y la expresión de fingido enfado de su hermano, que por momentos parecía disfrutar más de los ronroneos de su gata. Eso era otra ¿Por qué el alma de una hembra?

-¿Qué has encontrado?-La pregunta le saco de su ensoñación. 

-Oh... Si. Tenemos que tener cuidado con los animales.- advirtió.

-¿Por qué?-

-Por qué si mueren. Nosotros morimos.-La nueva información cayó como un mazazo. 

-Joder.- mascullo Dean.- venga, tenemos que volver a meter nuestras almas en nuestros cuerpos.- 

El alma de Sam reacciono como un pastor alemán cuando oyó esa orden, se elevo sobre sus cuartos traseros con las orejas en punta y se encamino a la puerta. Sin embargo el psíquico no se movió. 

-Espera... Espera...- el menor de los Winchester parpadeo confuso ante ese comportamiento. Comprendía el comportamiento de Dean pero... ¿De su alma? Primero deberían de recabar más información, no lanzarse como un loco sin cerebro sobre lo que quiera que fuera el que les había echo eso.

-No, Sammy, nada de esperar. Nuestras vidas son muy peligrosas de por sí como para encima tener que preocuparnos de que ningún capullo cosa a tiros a tu gigantesco coyote.- corto el mayor.

-Pero... Pero...- 

-Nada de peros, Sam. Tu alma puede defenderse sola pero te recuerdo que la mía es... Es....- Dean bajo la cabeza y miro como el pequeño animal se sentaba gracilmente sobre sus cuartos traseros y acariciaba el suelo con su larga cola, soltó un gran suspiro de decepción.- es un gatito, un gato que ni siquiera puede saltar a mis brazos. ¿Viste como subió a mis brazos? Esta indefenso.- 

Fue en ese justo momento cuando comprendió la razón de ser de que el alma de Dean fuera un gatito. Puede que su hermano fuera el mejor cazador que existiera, puede que fuera el que acaparara la atención de toda fémina e incluso que pudiera volar hasta la luna y traerle un trozo de ella. Dean era esas cosas y mas pero en el fondo, en lo más profundo de su ser, su hermano era un niño asustado que se vio obligado a crecer demasiado deprisa y que fue privado de todo tipo de amor.

Sam deseo abrir los brazos y abrazarlo pero se contuvo, ahora entendía perfectamente el comportamiento de su coyote. El podía cuidarse, pero Dean no. Miro a su hermano y luego al gato y asintió con un leve gesto de cabeza. 

El cazador se giro sobre sus talones, pero no llego muy lejos. 

-Mierda.- 

-¿Qué?-

-Estamos en una ciudad, Sam.... ¿Cómo crees que va a reaccionar la gente al ver que nos paseamos con ese coyote?- señalo 

Y era completamente cierto. No podían irse y dejarlos encerrados ya que no podían separarse más de unos cuantos metros (lo habían probado una vez superada la impresión inicial) pero tampoco podían quedarse en el hotel. 

-¿Y si le ponemos una correa?-pregunto Dean cogiendo una cuerda de la bolsa de las armas. A Sam no le hizo falta responder, el coyote gruño a la vez que se le erizo el vello del lomo en respuesta.-Pues tu me dirás que hacemos.- se cruzo de brazos 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

No le gustaba, no le gustaba ni un pelo. 

Al final habían salido tan normal por la puerta de la habitación, rezando para que nadie los viera o se pusiera a gritar, cosa que Dean habría deseado más que nada en el mundo, ya que, que todo el mundo reaccionara ante su alma y nadie se diera cuenta de que al lado de Sam paseaba un coyote de al menos setenta kilos lo tenía muy mosqueado. Casi parecía que no lo veían. Sam insinuó que tal vez en realidad no lo hacían. 

-¿Y eso porque, eh? ¿Es que tu alma tiene un dispositivo de invisibilidad?- gruño fingiendo enfado pero la verdad era es que estaba aterrorizado, sobre todo cuando el universitario respondió: 

-Tal vez esté relacionado con el Demonio de Ojos Amarillos.- 

Un estremecimiento le subió por la espina dorsal provocándole un escalofrío, su primera intención fue darle una fuerte colleja y amenazarle con que como volviera a decir esa estupidez lo cosía a tiros pero su maldito gato tuvo que revelar sus sentimientos echándose a llorar con un irritante maullido. 

Tuvo que arrullarlo para que se tranquilizara. Mandaba narices, tenía que consolarse a si mismo... Y DELANTE DE SU HERMANO. 

Por suerte ese pequeño episodio tuvo su recompensa; un trozo extra de pastel para él y un plato de leche caliente su alma. 

-¿Deberíamos ponerles nombre?-pregunto Sam con un susurro, sin apartar la vista del coyote que miraba todo a su alrededor con ojos curiosos. A Dean no le paso desapercibido que ese bicho parecía estar absorto en sus cosas hasta que él se movía, entonces centraba toda su atención en él, como si lo que fuera a salir por su boca fuera lo más importante del mundo. Quiso reír a carcajadas con eso, ¿Sam?... ¿Escucharlo? Sin duda ese Dios estaba un poco tocado porque su hermano nunca lo escuchaba.

-¿Para qué?- pregunto poniéndole la típica sonrisa encantadora a la camarera pero sin prestarle atención. Eso era lo bueno de tener esa facilidad innata para coquetear, te permitía hacerle ojitos a una chica mientras que su mente se dedicaba a pensar en cosas más importantes como por ejemplo ¿Por qué ese coyote lo miraba como si fuera un superhéroe?

-Bueno...-una sonrisa que hizo que el corazón de Dean diera un vuelco en su pecho, apareció en el rostro de su hermano.- No creo que llamar gatita a tu alma sea buena idea.- se burlo. 

Si no fuera porque estaban rodeados de gente seguro que le habría revuelto el pelo de esa forma que sabía que lo ponía de los nervios. Sam había hecho una broma. ¡¡Bien por él¡¡. Ya creía que se le había olvidado cómo se hacían. Como si le leyera el pensamiento el gato dejo de beber de su plato, con su habilidad felina trepo por el asiento en el que se encontraba sentado y con sus pequeñas patitas se puso a jugar con los largos mechones de cabello. El cazador sintió las finas hebras en sus dedos. Un silencio se apodero de ambos, un silencio cargado de cosas que ninguno de los dos comprendía pero con el que estaban muy cómodos.   
Un fuerte calor se apodero del rostro de Dean que bajo la mirada un poco avergonzado, no sabía porque, pero lo estaba. Esa maldita gata había hecho lo que él había pensado haciéndole sentir terriblemente vulnerable. No sabía que decir pero tenía que decir algo. 

En cuanto el bom bom de su corazón le dejara pensar.

Ya casi lo tenía dominado cuando sintió una lengua húmeda y suave lamiéndole la palma de la mano.   
El corazón le dio un vuelco cuando se dio cuenta de que era el coyote que le lamía la mano sin dejar de mirarle a los ojos. Se quedo completamente fijo mirando esos grises ojos, los cuales eran idénticos a los de su hermano, y se horrorizo al darse cuenta de que su miembro empezaba a vibrar dentro de sus pantalones. 

Aparto la mano rápidamente y tosió de forma ruda. La gata salto a la mesa (gracias a Dios) y se quedo terriblemente quieta sobre ella, mirándolo fijamente. 

-Tienes razón.- sonrió de forma forzada y acaricio la pequeña cabecita.- Eres una chica preciosa y estoy seguro de que tienes a todos los gatos de los alrededores loquitos por ti.- se apresuro a cambiar el tema de conversación. El animal empezó a contonearse de esa forma felina y sensual haciendo que la espesa cola naranja le acariciara la cara a su dueño.- Pero eso no significa que te llamemos Potsy ¿Verdad?- a la gata solo le falto negar con la cabeza al oír el nombre.- Tiene que ser un nombre con fuerza.... ¿Qué tal?... ¿Roxanne?-la gata se puso de pie y arqueo todo su cuerpo en aprobación. 

-¿Roxanne? ¿Vas a ponerle a tu alma el nombre de una prostituta de una canción de Sting?- pregunto Sam sorprendido. 

-Oye... Es mi alma... Puedo ponerle el nombre que quiera y Sting mola... A veces.-Se defendió pagando la cuenta y encaminándose a la salida.- ¿Y tú al tuyo?-pregunto mirando como Roxi y el coyote caminaban uno al lado del otro. El tamaño del alma de Sam era desproporcionado comparado con la suya, eso le llevo a pensar que tal vez su alma no era tan buena como la de su hermano. 

Eso le hizo deprimirse un poco. 

-¿Y tu cual le vas a poner al tuyo? –repitió intentando no deprimirse mas, parándose delante del Impala mientras jugueteaba con las llaves. Sam se metió las manos en los bolsillos y miro su alma que en ese justo instante se sentaba en el suelo y los miraba curioso; ladeando su gran cabeza con las orejas de punta.-No me lo digas. Amenophis.- rió mirando al animal que lo asesino con los mismos ojos de fastidio que su hermano, cortando así la carcajada.

-Ja, ja, que gracioso. No le hagas caso.- tranquilizo acariciando el lomo del animal, Roxy por su parte, completamente ajena a la conversación se subió de un salto en el capo del coche y empezó a limpiarse una de sus pequeñas y bonitas patas.- Había pensado en algo así como......Salomón o algo por el estilo.-

-¿Salomón?. Tío, por favor. Eres un friki.- Sam fue a responder que Salomón fue un Rey de la antigüedad pero Dean solo sacudió la mano delante de su cara, le dio los típicos fuertes golpes que se les dan a los perros a un costado al coyote y con tono afable dijo:-Te llamaremos Amenophis que para eso eres un coyote de lo mas aterrador.- al cazador no le paso desapercibido que tanto el alma como su hermano resoplaron molestos pero le dio igual había conseguido fastidiarlos y eso era doble puntuación. Fue a meterse en el coche cuando noto como algo le tironeaba de la oreja de forma suave.-¿Que coño?- 

Ambos hermanos se giraron justo a tiempo de ver como una despampanante muchacha acariciaba la oreja de Roxy mientras le decía ñoñerias, la gata no parecía nada contenta con las atenciones de la joven.

-¿Es tuyo?-pregunto con una amplia sonrisa al alzar la mirada y ver lo guapo que era el supuesto dueño. Dean asintió con una sonrisa de medio lado.-Es precioso.-

Sam se dio cuenta de que a pesar de que su hermano sonreía y parecía responder al coqueteo, Roxy miraba aburrida hacia otro lado; aguantando las caricias con una expresión de lo mas humana a pesar de sus facciones gatunas. Le resulto extraño pero mas raro le pareció como reacciono Amenophis:

Gruñendo.

Como si Dean se hubiese dado cuenta del efecto que causaba en el coyote alargo las manos para que la gata saltara en sus brazos, la acaricio de forma distraída y con esa sempiterna sonrisa informo:

-Es una gata.- Y dicho esto se dirigió a la puerta del conductor y se metió dentro, casi empujando a la joven que se quedo de una pieza al ver la forma abrupta con la que se corto el coqueteo.

Si Sam hubiera podido escoger una palabra para su estado de animo habría sido sin duda alguna: Flipado. No solo porque Dean ignorara completamente a la preciosa joven, sino porque Amenophis lanzo una dentellada al aire para ahuyentar a la mujer que a pesar de no verlo retrocedió dando un respingo, como si hubiera notado que allí había algo a lo que no le gustaba su presencia. Eso le revelo que a pesar de que nadie parecía ver su alma, no significaba que no pudiera interactuar con lo que tenia alrededor.  
Una vez puestos en marcha hacia el museo Roxy se acomodo sobre su regazo y se distrajo con sus dedos como si fueran el juguete mas divertido de toda la tienda; arañándolos y metiendoselos en la boca, raspándole los dedos con su lengua rasposa. Sam se revolvió en el asiento al sentir la pequeña boca del animal envolverle los dedos y no supo porque giro el rostro para mirar a Dean y confirmar si su estado de animo se asemejaba a la de su alma y sorpresa, sorpresa....Tenia una sonrisa pintada en el rostro mientras distraídamente acariciaba el morro de Amenophis dejaba descansar su gran cabeza sobre el hombro del cazador. 

Desvió la mirada completamente avergonzado cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba mirando la boca de su hermano de una forma que no era normal. 

Decidió concentrarse mejor en lo que les estaba pasando y no en como en ese justo momento Dean se mordía el labio inferior como si degustara un buen trozo de pastel. 

Confuso no era la palabra que buscaba, extraño tal vez. ¿Como era posible aquellas diferencias?. Vale que las almas, al ser inocentes y carecer de maldad, actuaran como si fueran niños pequeños pero....¿Porque sus respectivas esencias parecían estar mas cómodas con el otro?.   
No le había pasado desapercibido que a pesar de que Amenophis no se separaba de el no le quitaba el ojo de encima a su hermano y aprovechaba la mas mínima oportunidad para ponerse a su lado y demostrarle algo de afecto de forma suave. Eso tasaba bastante con su personalidad, Sam se moría de ganas por demostrar algo de sentimentalismo por Dean pero este siempre le negaba el momento, por eso se extrañaba tanto que Roxy fuera tan melosa (a parte de chica). 

El corazón le dio un vuelco en el sitio al ocurrírsele una descabellada idea. 

¿Seria que Dean en realidad ansiaba comportarse como Roxanne pero el entrenamiento militar al que su padre le sometió se lo impedía?

¿Seria por eso?

¿Seria algo tan, tan simple?

-Ya hemos llegado, campeón.-Con una ultima caricia Dean aparto el morro de Amenophis y apago el coche y se dirigió a la entrada. 

Nunca llego a cruzarla ya que el anciano que vendía las entradas le impidió el paso alegando que no se permitían animales.

Al final entro solo Sam debido a que Amenophis era invisibles a ojos humanos algo por lo que, todo había que decirlo, Dean seguía bastante molesto. El tiempo transcurrió lento fuera del museo haciendo que tanto el cazador como el gato se desesperaran de tal manera que lo único que pudieron hacer fue mirarse el uno al otro. O mas bien, enfrentarse. Era hora de que haga un par de preguntas y aunque sabe que la gata no va a responderle, necesita hacerlas en voz alta. 

-Muy bien bola de pelo, tu y yo tenemos que hablar.- susurro metiendo las manos debajo de las axilas del animal, el cual se vio terriblemente pequeño en comparación.- La ultima vez que me mire, era un hombre, así que dime.....¿Por qué demonios eres una chica?-

Roxy ronroneo alto y le lamió la punta de la nariz en respuesta. Una respuesta que a pesar de no tener significado alguno para Dean consiguió tranquilizarlo y hacerle esbozar una franca sonrisa.

-Eres una pillina.- regaño meciéndola entre sus brazos. 

Dejo al animal en el suelo en cuanto capto con el rabillo del ojo como Sam abandonaba el edificio con su típica pose encorvada y con las manos metidas en los bolsillos. 

-¿Qué has averiguado?-pregunto no hubo bajado las escaleras.

-Algo que no te va a gustar.- 

CONTINUARA.


	2. Chapter 2

CAPITULO 2

Sam tenia toda la razón del mundo. 

La nueva información no le gusto, no le gusto nada. 

Porque según lo que le había dicho tenían que darse prisa, ya que no solo si dañaban a sus animales ellos morirían sino que si no se apresuraban no volverían a unir sus almas con sus cuerpos. 

Sam se pasaría toda su vida paseando con un gigantesco coyote invisible a su lado y el cargando con una gata. 

[I]Genial[/I] 

Lo cual significaba que esa misma noche se colarían en el museo, harían el ritual y ale….a casa que es tarde y llueve. Pero, claro...¿Cuándo ha salido bien un plan ideado por los Winchester?. 

¡¡Nunca¡¡

Cuando no era que el fantasma de turno no quería dejarse matar, era porque Henricksen aparecía o por cualquier chorrada parecida. ¿Ahora?. Ahora era una jodida panda de motorista que se burlaron de Roxy cuando Dean se dirigía al baño mientras hacían tiempo para atracar el museo. 

[I]  
-Me pareció ver un lindo gatito.- se carcajeo uno de ellos señalando como la gata se contoneaba coquetamente a su lado dirección al baño. 

-¿Dónde has dejado a Piolín, guapo?- pregunto en un silbido otro. 

Y si no fuera por la tensión acumulada que llevaba durante todo el puñetero día de seguro que lo habría dejado pasar. Seguro. Se habría metido en el baño, echo sus cosas y largado hacia el museo pero claro....el patán numero tres tuvo que hablar diciendo: 

-Esta allí sentado, ¿no lo ves.? – río señalando a Sam que en ese momento se percataba de lo que estaba pasando.

-Coño, ¿Desde cuando Piolín toma anfetas?-

Y vale, vale que se metieran con el por tener un ....joder, como odiaba decirlo, lindo gatito pegado a sus pies todo el día, vale que tuviera que soportar un sin fin de bromitas sobre que el y Sammy parecían gays. Podía aguantarlo, de verdad que si. Pero....¿Qué se metan con Sam?. Nop. Eso si que no. 

-¿Tienes algún problema, capullo?-el patán numero uno se levanto de su silla, visiblemente contento por haber picado a quien el creía que iba a ser una dulce mariposa. Craso error. 

-¿Y tu?-

Dean se encaro casi poniéndose de puntillas al ver que su adversario le sacaba cabeza y media. Si el motero pensaba que iba a amedrentarlo por su estatura estaba mas que equivocado. 

El patán numero uno miro a dos y a tres para asegurarse de que no le perdieran ojo. Dean ya sabia perfectamente lo que iba a pasar a continuación: Se giraría rápido e intentaría golpearlo. Algo que cantaba, sobre todo para alguien como el que había participado en demasiadas peleas de bar. 

Dicho y echo. 

Uno se volvió dispuesto a partirle la cara cuando el esquivo el golpe. A partir de ahí caos. 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sam alzo la vista justo a tiempo de ver como su hermano esquivaba un sonoro puñetazo de un motoristas bastante rudo. Su cuerpo actuó rápido, como si de una cacería se tratara, se incorporo tirando la silla al suelo. Amenophis no tardo ni medio segundo en imitarle con los pelos de la nuca erizados y un sendo gruñido entre los largos dientes. 

El primer motorista no tardo en recibir el primer puñetazo en la mandíbula y Sam no sintió ni la mas mínima pena de que los próximos meses tenga que comer con pajita. El segundo en discordia se lanzo sobre su hermano como un rayo y ambos se estamparon contra el mostrador. No es hasta que Roxy maullo con fuerza y se doblo por el mismo sitio que Dean había recibido el golpe cuando reparo en ella. 

Una pena no ser el único en hacerlo. 

El tercer y ultimo motorista parece haber llegado a la lógica conclusión de que la única manera de parar a Dean es agarrando a su preciosa mascota. 

El corazón de Sam salto a su garganta al ver como las rudas y sucias manos del motorista se cerraron sobre el lomo de Roxy que se revolvió entre ellas. 

Amenophis tenso sus cuartos traseros y afilo las uñas contra el suelo, Sam hizo lo propio. A parte de evaluar la situación y determinar que el mayor peligro se hallaba en el tercer motorista decidió que lo mejor era poner primero a salvo al gato y después ayudar a Dean que en ese momento se encogía sobre sus propias costillas y no porque el agresor que lo retenía le estuviera golpeando, mas bien por culpa de lo que le hacían a su alma. 

Ni el coyote ni el tuvieron tiempo de reaccionar ya que antes siquiera de dar un paso Roxy se contorsiono sobre si misma y sacando sus afiladas uñas empezó a defenderse. Tanto animal como humano se miraron completamente sorprendidos. A Sam no le paso desapercibido que la forma de pelear del gato y de su hermano eran terriblemente parecidas. Los dos a simple vista parecían de lo mas inofensivos pero a la hora de la verdad eran autenticas fieras salvajes. 

[/I] 

Ese pequeño incidente fue hace una hora, con el resultado que ambos ya esperaban. 

Dean salió victorioso. 

El panorama de los otros tres no era muy bueno. Según palabras textuales del cazador: Uno no volvería a comer sólido en varios meses, dos se acordaría de el cada vez que respirara por culpa de las tres costillas rotas y tres ....Tres odiaría los gatos a partir de entonces.

Amenophis entro a trote en la habitación y como si de un perro se tratara se lanzo sobre la cama y se hizo un ovillo. Sam quiso resoplar. Sin duda su alma era de lo mas tranquila. Se pregunto si tal vez el también era así. Pausado y observador. Roxy salto de los brazos de su hermano, el cual no había dejado de mimarlo y sobarlo por lo buena alma que era al haberse defendido ella solita, sobra decir que la gata recibió las caricias encantada de la vida, y se enrollo a los pies de la cama junto al gigantesco coyote. 

-Alguna vez me gustaría entrar en algún sitio y que no me confundieran con un gay.- refunfuño Dean quitándose la camiseta e intentando mirarse la espalda.

Sam no pudo evitar sonreír ante ese comentario. La verdad es que ya estaba empezando a ser visiblemente molesto eso de que todo el mundo los confundieran como pareja. Antes no podía entender porque la gente miraba a Dean y pensaba esas cosas pero lo comprendió perfectamente en cuanto abrió los brazos después de la pelea para que Roxy saltara a ellos y empezó a besarla y tranquilizarla con besos en su pequeña cabecita. 

Algo se le movió dentro al ver esa forma de actuar. 

Algo extraño que le hizo querer arrancarle de las manos al gato y meterse el en medio. 

Se quedo de una pieza al darse cuenta de lo que le estaba pasando. 

[I]Estaba celoso. [/I] 

Se golpeo mentalmente por pensar esa estupidez. Celoso. El....de un gato. Pufffff. 

-Ey, Sammy....mira a ver si tengo algo grave. El patán tres agarro a Roxy del lomo y creo que me ha lastimado.- 

Aun no se acostumbraba a eso de que si alguien lastimaba a los animales los lastimaban a ellos, era algo que le hacia estremecer y darse cuenta de que tenían que darse prisa en eso de meter de nuevo el alma dentro de su cuerpo. Su trabajo era demasiado peligroso como para tener las almas tan a la vista. 

Ese pensamiento se evaporo de su mente en cuanto vio la espalda desnuda de su hermano, la garganta se le seco, se removió incomodo en al marco de la puerta sin poder apartar la mirada de la pecosa piel. 

-¿Tengo algo?-pregunto Dean contorsionándose de mala manera para intentar mirarse a si mismo. 

La pregunta le arranco de unos pensamientos que un hermano no debiera de tener, gracias al cielo el moretón de una gran mano le devolvio hasta la realidad. 

-Joder....Menuda marca.-Entro en el baño y sin pensar acaricio el golpe con la yema de los dedos sintiendo como Dean se tensa al sentir la caricia. 

Ambos se quedan quietos como estatuas, Sam acariciando el moretón con los dedos, hipnotizado como la piel se eriza ante su contacto y Dean agarrado a la encimera y apretando los ojos ante la caricia e intentando por todos los medios no gemir. 

-No ahí nada roto.- jadea el psíquico dando un paso hacia delante y acercando la nariz a su cuello. No llega a tocarle pero puede sentir los cortos cabello del cogote contra la punta de su nariz. Dean suspira sin saber que mas puede hacer. Quiere volverse y quiere quedarse quieto pero no se atreve a hacer ni lo uno ni lo otro. – Solo un feo moraton que en un par de días se curara.

Se quedan así durante un buen rato, hasta que se dan cuenta de lo intima de su postura y reaccionan. 

-Si, bueno....entonces...será mejor que me vista.- carraspea Dean cogiendo la camiseta y metiendo los brazos, esta a punto de alzar los brazos para meter la cabeza cuando se para y mira a Sam que parece igual de confundido que el.- ¿Verdad?-pregunta en un susurro con los ojos muy abiertos y sin saber muy bien que debería de hacer. 

Sam solo asiente y con un nudo en la garganta se gira. No sale del baño; huye, pero en todo el significado de la frase, aunque en realidad lo que hace es salir despavorido de allí, de lo que se arrepiente en cuanto entra en el dormitorio y ve a Roxy tirada encima de Amenofis, ronroneando con fuerza y lamiéndole una oreja. Se sentiría frustrado de no ser porque puede sentir la lengua rasposa del alma de Dean en la oreja. 

Todo es de lo mas violento cuando su hermano sale medio minuto después y se encuentra el panorama tirado en su propia cama. 

A pesar de no poder pegar ojo, se acuestan a dormir (cada uno en su cama, claro) con la promesa que de al día siguiente no pasa que vuelvan a intentar lo del museo. 

CONTINUARA


	3. Chapter 3

CAPITULO 3

Roxy se agachaba hasta tal punto de que su barriga tocaba el suelo para evitar que el guardia que dormitaba en el despacho la viera. Dean y Sam discutieron durante un buen rato quien de los dos animales deberían de ir a coger las llaves y desconectar las cámaras (al menos la de la sala de Egipto), discutieron largo y tendido (en realidad quien discutió fue Sam) sobre como iba a saber un gato o un coyote desactivar cámaras, Amenophis fue el encargado de cortar la discusión al apagar el portátil con el morro.   
[I]-¿Ves, universitario?. Son nuestras almas, es normal que sepan hacer lo mismo que nosotros.-[/I]. Le había espetado Dean dándole una sonora colleja.   
Después de eso pensaron que el infiltrado debería de ser Amenophis debido a su condición de invisibilidad pero cambiaron de opinión en cuanto se dieron cuenta de que la única forma de entrar en la habitación sin ser visto era mediante un pequeño conducto de ventilación. Sam tuvo que aguantar las bromitas de su hermano sobre para que le valía un alma tan grande si al final no servia para nada mientras no le quitaban los ojos de encima al pequeño gatito que se acercaba a su objetivo. 

Dean veía como su alma se arrastraba sinuosamente y subía de un salto al escritorio con el corazón en un puño; iba a echarla de menos, sin duda. Al principio se ofendió bastante con eso de que su alma fuera un [I]lindo gatito[/I] pero ahora...ahora le encantaba. Roxy era sigilosa y lista (normal, era su alma), algo que les venia de perlas para su trabajo. Aunque por otro lado no podía evitar desear que se marchara, tanto ella como ese maldito coyote que ....que...menudo día le había dado el muy puñetero. No solo no le dejo tranquilo desde que se levanto, persiguiéndole al baño; no quitándole ojo mientras se duchaba y se vestía; empujando con el hocico cada diminuta pieza de las armas que limpiaba...Y si solo hubiera sido eso bueno, vale; podía llegar a entender que ese bichejo tuviera una especie de delirio con el, no en vano siempre le había caído bien a los chuchos aunque técnicamente ese “chucho” era Sam. En mas de una ocasión se sorprendió a si mismo alzando la vista y mirando a su hermano prepararlo todo para el asalto; viendo esas grandes manos enredar la cuerda o esos brazos flexionarse mientras .......

[I]-Roxy, déjame trabajar.- [/I] 

Esa frase le hizo volver a lo que estaba haciendo, deseando tener limpia las armas para poder pegarse un tiro porque su alma, SU ALMA, se estaba rozando entre las piernas de Sam mientras ronroneaba y no lo estaba haciendo precisamente para que le acariciara el lomo, se dio cuenta en cuanto el psíquico se agacho para echarla a un lado y la muy zorrona se dejo caer sobre su lomo y abrió las piernas para que le acariciara...le acariciara....SERIA GUARRA.  
A partir de ese momento todo fue de mal en peor.

Dean cerro los ojos con fuerza e intento no pensar en lo tenso y raro que fue todo el día hasta entrar en el museo. 

Roxy y Amenophis en el asiento trasero del Impala, enroscados en uno en el otro como si fueran un par de adolescentes calenturientos; Roxanne parecía tener una especie de fetiche con las orejas del coyote, todo habría sido menos violento de no ser porque prácticamente podía sentir la suave oreja de Sam en su lengua y a su hermano le debería de pasar lo mismo porque dio un respingo cuando la muy malvada le dio un fuerte mordisco en la oreja a Amenophis que a diferencia de gruñir o protestar solo lloriqueo un poco. 

Sin duda todo habría sido menos violento si Sam no se hubiera pasado todo el primer día repitiendo sin parar que los animales solo se movían por el deseo de sus amos.  
¿Eso significaba que Sam quería retozar con el en el asiento trasero del Impala?

Aunque en realidad era Roxy era la que estaba siempre encima de Amenophis. 

O sea que al final....¿Era él el que quería retozar? ¿Con Sam?

-Ya lo tiene.- la ruda voz de Sam le saco de sus cavilaciones. 

Se giro justo a tiempo para ver como Roxy arrastraba con dificultad las grandísimas llaves. Estuvo a punto de salir en su busca al ver como el pobre animal resoplaba agotado por el esfuerzo cuando el alma de Sam le tomo la delantera. 

Ambos se pusieron terriblemente tensos cuando el coyote en vez de coger las llaves cogió al gato por el cuello como si fuera una de sus crías y lo llevo hasta donde estaban ellos. Sam soltó una pequeña risita al ver como Roxanne maullaba de forma interrogante, como si preguntara si lo había echo bien, aun con las llaves en la boca. Todo habría quedado en una anécdota de lo mas graciosa de no ser porque el gigantesco coyote dejo, con un cuidado antinatural, en el suelo al pequeño gatito. A Dean se le pusieron todos los vellos del cuerpo de punta cuando Amenophis paso la lengua por la peluda cabeza de Roxy de forma mimosa. El cazador pudo ver con el rabillo del ojo como Sam miraba hacia otro lado completamente rojo y lo mas duro es que no era el único, el también sentía como le ardía la cara. 

[I]Malditos bichos mimosos. [/I] 

-Deberíamos de empezar con el ritual.- jadeo Sam mordiéndose el labio. 

Dean no confiaba en su facultad para hablar así que decidió asentir con la cabeza mientras se llevaba la mano de forma inconsciente a su nuca, frotando la zona donde había sentido la lengua de Sam.... digo.. del coyote...del coyote. 

La sala estaba oscura y silenciosa, todos los vigilantes del museo eran completamente ajenos de cómo cuatro figuras se movían de forma sigilosa por los pasillos, evitando las alarmas y desconectando los rayos de movimiento que valieron mas de un elogio por parte de Dean, ya que por fin la invisibilidad de Amenophis por fin había valido de algo. 

-Te digo que deberíamos quedárnoslo. Nos vendría de perlas para...- 

-Te he dicho que no...- corto Sam en un gruñido.- No podemos tener nuestras almas fuera de nuestros cuerpos. – susurro Sam sin dejar de andar mientras los dos animales iba desactivando los interruptores de todas las alarmas. 

-¿Quién a dicho que Roxy no volvería a mi?.-Dean tuvo que ahogar una carcajada cuando Sam lo fulmino con la mirada.- Tío, el tuyo es invisible, nos viene estupendamente para...- 

Los pies del cazador se deslizaron por el suelo y a punto estuvo de caer por culpa de que Sam se paro en seco y lo miro con esa expresión que tanto adoraba de: No te pases. 

-¿Y porque no nos quedamos mejor con Roxy, eh?-pregunto molesto volviendo a andar.- Estoy seguro de que te abriría un centenar de camas con solo enseñarla.- refunfuño soltando la mochila en el suelo y dirigiéndose a la puerta para cerrarla ya que por fin habían llegado a su destino.   
-¡¡Eh¡¡. Eso me ofende.-

-Pues no se porque ....que yo sepa te encanta.....- 

El sonido de un ronroneo corto la discusión haciéndoles girar la cabeza para mirar a los animales que en ese momento se apoyaban el uno en el otro de forma mimosa haciendo que ese sentimiento de incomodidad volviera a apoderarse de ambos. 

-¿Qué es lo que teníamos hacer para volver a meterlos dentro?-susurro Dean sin apartar la mirada de cómo Roxy se refugiaba entre las patas de Amenophis. 

-Es muy sencillo, solo tenemos que cortarnos y unir nuestra sangre delante de la estatua del dios y listo. .- Informo Sam sacando un cuchillo y evitando mirarlo. 

-Eso suena a los casamientos que hacían los druidas en la antigüedad.- bromeo Dean levantándose la manga de la camisa dispuesto a cortarse. –al menos es sencillo.-

-Si tu lo dices pero....- se encogió de hombros. 

-¡¡¿¿QUIÉN ANDA AHI??¡¡-

Un guardia tuvo que fastidiarles un plan que parecía que no iba a tardar mas de doce segundos. 

-Alguna vez me gustaría que nos lo pusieran fácil. ¡¡joder.¡¡-gruño el cazador dispuesto a enfrentarse al solitario guardia, no dio mas de dos pasos en cuanto vio que otros dos se unían a la fiesta. La idea de poner pies en polvorosa acaricio la mente pero enseguida quedo descartada, seguro de que si escapaban ahora no volverían a tiempo para volver a meter a sus almas en sus cuerpos.

Una pequeña lucha interna se libra en su interior. El ritual en si es muy sencillo, cortarse y juntar las manos delante de la estatua pero es imposible hacerlo si esos tipos les esposan. Así que....¿Qué hacer?.  
Para su sorpresa la decisión la toman los que menos creían.   
Amenophis y Roxanne. 

Ambos animales se lanzan sobre los tres guardias. El gato sobre uno y el coyote sobre los otos dos.   
Dean quiso gritar de jubilo al ver como Roxy juega al gato y al ratón con su guardia que intentaba atraparla sin éxito; la gatita escalaba por su cuerpo al igual que lo hizo el primer día con el con la gran diferencia de que esta vez clavaba las uñas con saña, lo hacia con rapidez, esquivando las manos del guardia cada vez que intentaba atraparla. Por su parte Amenophis tenia completamente dominados a sus dos atacantes, a uno le mordía una pierna mientras que se sentaba sobre el pecho del otro. 

-Vamos....-Sam le lanza otro cuchillo mientras se corta a si mismo.- No debemos perder tiempo.

Como buenos cazadores que son actúan sin pensar, Dean siente el mango de madera en su mano y sin siquiera echar una segunda mirada a sus almas obedece la orden.   
El corte ni siquiera le duele, lo que si lo hace es volver a sentir como su alma vuelve a su sitio; gracias al cielo, esta vez ninguno de los dos se desmayan, tal vez sea por la adrenalina recorriendo por sus venas o porque sabían que si lo hacían se despertarían en la cárcel, el caso es que corren tan rápido como pueden, ignorando como las alarmas suenan a su alrededor, esquivando a los demás agentes que intentan placarlos; mas adelante, cuando Dean recapacite sobre toda la historia pensara que todo paso exactamente igual que una película de acción, una de esas en las que ahí muchos tiros y poco contexto pero en ese momento lo único que quería era salir de allí. Cosa que consiguieron con mas pena que gloria.

No fue la gran evasión, de echo la mayoria del tiempo hasta que llegaron al Impala estuvieron tropezándose el uno con el otro y golpeándose contra todo lo que se cruzaba por su lado pero consiguieron escapar.   
Dean aun se reía como un niño pequeño en cuanto entro en el coche y piso el acelerador; una pena que la sonrisa se le borrara en cuanto vio que los perseguían. 

-Joder, si que son insistentes.- gruño pisando el acelerador. 

-Y eso que no hemos robado nada, imagínate si llegamos a hacerlo.- sonrió Sam mirando por encima del hombro y viendo como uno de los coches patrulla volcaba al no coger bien la curva. 

Ambos hermanos rieron como niños sin perder de vista a sus perseguidores. 

-Maldita sea, no me los quito de encima.- 

-Aquí...metete aquí.- 

Dean obedeció mas por costumbre que por otra cosa, se arrepintió de ello nada mas darse cuenta de donde se habían metido. 

-¿Una chatarrería, Sammy?-protesto ignorando como un centenar de cadáveres de coches pasaban por su alrededor. -¿En que mierda estabas pensando?-

-En esto.- 

Sin darle tiempo a reaccionar el psíquico cogió el volante, obligando al coche a girar en un ángulo extraño, como si fuera una de esas películas de coches que estaban tan de moda y camuflarse entre medio de un maltrecho Camaro y un porche que conoció tiempos mejores. Levanto una gran humareda que se pego al brillante negro del coche dándole un aspecto antiguo y abandonado. 

-Vamos, vamos, vamos....- El mas pequeños de los Winchester empujo al mayor hasta el asiento trasero y utilizando la manta que hasta hacia escasos minutos era propiedad de sus almas los tapo, convirtiéndolos en invisibles a los ojos del mundo. 

Un silencio solo roto por las respiraciones de los dos hermanos reinaba en el coche, Dean se clavaba el codo de Sam en un costado pero estaba mas concentrado en afinar el oído y en como sus perseguidores pasaban por delante sin reparar en ellos.   
Si hubiera prestado algo de atención se habría dado cuenta de que Sam se acomodaba entre sus arqueadas piernas para intentar que no se le viera, rozando asi ambas pelvis mientras le respiraba en el oído, si hubiera prestado atención no se habría percatado de lo bien que olía el sudor de Sammy bajo aquella roída manta y de lo duro que estaba, si hubiera prestado atención se habría dado cuenta de que algo entre sus piernas cobraba vida y buscaba calor entre las piernas de su hermano que gimió suavemente al sentirlo. 

Pero, claro....Dean no estaba prestando atención a eso. Estaba demasiado atento a oír las sirenas de policía pasando de largo. El era un profesional ¿O que creías?.

-Pufff...porque poco.-Sam se incorporo sobre sus propios brazos, se destapo la cabeza lo justo y ojeo por encima del asiento. 

Dean se golpeo mentalmente por ser tan burro y haberse olvidado por un momento de todo el asunto que los acontecía. 

-¿Ya se han ido?-pregunto incorporándose sobre sus codos.

Sus ojos se encontraron durante unos breves instantes y fue ahí cuando Dean se dio cuenta de lo intima de su postura y a Sam le devio de pasar lo mismo porque carraspeo nervioso al sentir el miembro duro del cazador contra el suyo que se haya en igualdad de condiciones. 

-Entonces...será mejor que nos levantemos. ¿verdad?-

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

[I]-Entonces .….será mejor que nos levantemos. ¿Verdad?- [/I]

A Sam se le atraganto su propia saliva al oír esa pregunta, la misma que salió por los labios de Dean la noche anterior y que el desaprovechó. Estuvo toda la noche fustigándose mentalmente por no haber dicho algo, cualquier cosa que obligara a Dean a no vestirse, maldiciéndose a si mismo por no haber aprovechado una oportunidad que ni en un millón de años iba a volver a repetirse. Estuvo preguntándose todo el santo día que demonios le ocurría, repitiéndose una y otra vez que lo que estaba sintiendo no era normal, devanándose los sesos por lo jodido que estaba si de verdad pensaba “así” en su hermano pero todo se le olvido en cuanto vio el comportamiento de Roxy con su respectiva alma. Ese gatito se dejaba mimar y arrullar por Amenophis cada vez que podía, disfrutaba de las atenciones del gran coyote y ni una sola vez le hizo un desplante. Tuvo una revelación en el coche, cuando Roxy le dio un fuerte mordisco a su alma en la oreja que le hizo dar un salto en el sitio, miro hacia atrás pensando que tal vez su mastodontica alma se giraría y devoraría al gatito con sus fauces pero cual fue su sorpresa cuando esta lloriqueo y no se aparto, dejando que la gata siguiera con su pequeña tortura.   
Aguanto estoico y silencioso mientras no dejaba de sentir la lengua del alma acariciándole la nuca. 

Fue de lo mas violento y a la vez revelador porque....eso significaba que no solo era el, a Dean le pasaba lo mismo ¿Verdad?.

De todas formas desecho esos pensamientos centrándose en el presente, decidió de que ya que por una vez el karma habia sido tan buena gente como para brindarle una segunda oportunidad, no iba a ser él el que lo desechara. 

-No.- ordeno dejando se caer sobre el cuerpo de Dean que se vio incrustado en el asiento. Sam pudo oír como el cuero protestaba contra su peso.- Seguramente abran bajado de los coches para buscarnos.- Dean abrió la boca en un a O perfecta al oír eso. 

-Es verdad, entonces....¿nos quedamos...en la misma ...postura?-carraspeo indeciso. 

Y Dios, si, si.....Al parecer los astros se habían alineado lo suficiente para darle una pizquita de suerte a los Winchester; Sam se mordió el labio sopesando una idea que le rondaba la mente desde hacia escasos minutos. 

-Dean....se me paso decirte algo sobre....el caso.- suspiro acomodándose mejor entre las piernas del cazador que se golpeo la cabeza al dar un respingo, Sam apretó la mandíbula al sentir los calientes muslos rodeándole.

-¿Qué?-

Sam trago saliva de forma ruidosa, conocía lo suficientemente bien a su hermano para saber que no hablarían de lo ocurrido esos días ni en un millón de años y que era lo suficientemente idiota como para dejar pasar lo que quiera que pudiera pasar entre ellos y una mierda iba a permitir que eso pasara. Bueno...ya había tomado una decisión, tenia toda la atención de su hermano, no había marcha atrás. 

-Según la información que leí, el objetivo de esto era....que....que....-

-¿Qué?-la voz del cazador sonó igual o mas estrangulada que la de el. 

-Las emociones reprimidas salieran a la superficie-Sam pensó que la nariz iba a crecerle tanto que saldría por el suelo del coche pero le dio absolutamente igual.- así que...seguramente...querrás hacer algo....-

Silencio..puro y sepulcral silencio. 

Sam nunca había tenido un ataque de pánico pero ahora, rodeado de la oscuridad y de los muslos de su hermano [I]Dios..que a gusto se estaba ahí[/I], sintió como iba a empezar a entrar en el. No sabia como había sido tan idiota de pensar que tal vez Dean pudiera comprender.....

-Algo como.....¿Qué?-la garganta se le seco al sentir el cuerpo debajo de el moverse un poco; Sam creyó que se le freiría el cerebro al ver como su hermano se incorporaba lo justo para rozar nariz con nariz.- Vas a tener que ser mas claro, Sammy.-

[I]Maldito hijo de la gran puta. [/I]

Sam se regaño a si mismo por hablar asi de su propia madre pero es que era la pura realidad, Dean actuaba de una forma lo suficientemente ambigua para que no supiera como reaccionar. 

-Algo...como....como.....- [I]Joder....¿Qué se suponía que tenia que decir?.[/I]

Una divertida sonrisa de medio lado se dibujo en el rostro del cazador que curiosamente lo tranquilizo.

-Sammy.-los vellos de la nuca se le pusieron de punta.

-¿Qué?-  
-No te olvides de respirar.-

[I]¿Einggg?[/I]

De todas las cosa que su hermano podía decir esa era la única que no se esperaba, estaba a punto de preguntar que quería decir cuando sintió los mullidos labios de Dean apretándose contra los suyos, al principio en un beso tenso de solo labio sobre labio; Sam soltó un fuerte jadeo al sentir una lengua que no era la suya acariciándole el labio superior y casi se muere cuando unos dientes le mordisquearon de forma coqueta el inferior. 

-Recuerda...Respira.-

Sam gruño molesto ante la renovada advertencia. ¿Se podía saber que tenia su hermano con que respirara, que el supiera sabia respirar perfectamente, de echo llevaba haciéndolo desde que nació y.....

Se le olvido hasta el nombre cuando Dean profundizo en el beso, hundiendo la cálida lengua en su boca jugando al gato y al raton con ella y devorándole los labios de tal forma que le hizo derretirse en el asiento. Lo odio, lo odio con todas sus fuerzas, ¿como demonios lo hacia? ¿Cómo mierda era capaz de saber que se le iba a olvidar respirar justo antes de besarlo?....Sam decidió de que ya iba siendo hora de hacerle saber a su querido hermanito que el también sabia hacer ese tipo de cosas (el hacer que alguien se olvidara de respirar con un beso suyo). Eso de que lo superara en todo estaba empezando a ser una costumbre muy fea, llevaba haciéndolo 25 años y la verdad....empezaba a ser bastante molesto.   
Así que se dejo caer por completo sin importarle el impedirle respirar y hundió la lengua en su boca, sabia perfectamente que eso no sorprendería al gran Dean Winchester, el gran y fantástico besador (con esos labios era algo completamente normal) también sabia que el no era tan bueno besando pero....era bueno en otras cosas; deslizo una de sus grandes manos por la cadera del cazador y armándose de valor a la vez que rezaba para que no le partiera la cara cerro los dedos sobre el trasero de su hermano y lo atrajo hacia el, haciéndole sentir como el beso le estaba afectando. Como esperaba Dean se revolvió y rompió el beso aspirando aire con fuerza Sam iba a apartarse, cubriéndose la cara para evitar el golpe cuando sintió como los rudas manos de su hermano se cerraban sobre sus hombros y lo apretó contra el sin dejar de contorsionarse y frotarse contra el. Sam creyó que iba a morir de un ataque al corazón cuando sintió los dientes de su hermano cerrándose sobre el lóbulo de la oreja y aspirando con fuerza.

-Recuérdame...que le ponga...una vela...a ese dios...egipcio.- jadeo el cazador sin dejar de mordisquearle la oreja. 

Sam rodó los ojos, comprendiendo por fin porque Amenophis se dejaba morder de esa forma....Cristo, era de lo mas excitante. No supo como habría terminado la cosa si el grito de uno de los guardias que los perseguían no les hubiera interrumpido. 

-Joder...no sabe la suerte que tiene ese imbecil de que papa no nos educara para dispara a humanos.- protesto Dean sentándose como buenamente podía delante del volante, arrancaba el coche y quemaba llanta sin importarle que Sam estuviera pasando la pierna por encima de asiento en ese justo momento haciendo que cayera estrepitosamente en el asiento delantero con la cabeza entre las piernas del mayor.- Samantha, no seas impaciente. Te prometo que haremos lo que quieras cuando nos libremos de esos pesados.-

El psíquico se habría enfadado de no ser porque su hermano no utilizo el tono habitual de burla que solía destinar a esas cosas. Así que en vez de decir su típico: Ja, ja, que gracioso; se acomodo en el asiento del copiloto con una sonrisa de medio lado y con el mismo tono picajoso respondió: 

-¿Estas seguro de que podrás aguantar mi ritmo, viejo?- 

Ambos se miraron retadores, no duro mas de medio segundo, sin apartar los ojos de la carretera Dean sonrió y apreto el acelerador sin importarle como su princesa rugia de protesta. 

FIN


End file.
